Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a character from the BlazBlue series and she's also the main heroine of the series. Background Born as the 12th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido on December 25th 2194 AD by Sector Seven, Mu-12 was being tested by the scientists in order to access the power of the Azure deep within the Boundary but it turns out that they were planning on creating a Black Beast by having Mu fuse with Yūki Terumi in order to win against the Novus Orbris Librarium but the experiment ended in failure as the Takamagahara System disliked the idea of a new Beast rampaging in the world so they used the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Takemikazuchi to blow up the entire city of Ibukido. Now in some timelines, this kills Mu but in the other ones, Mu survived the attack as she was in her cocoon and The Origin used the blast's energy to recreate herself inside Mu, who was later found in the burning fields of Ikaruga but she has no memory of what just happened. Luckily, Mu was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion, as they raised her to be their foster daughter. While she was living in the Vermillion household, Noel was attacked but a monster in the forest that she always played in and she obtained the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and killed the monster. Two years after her adoption, Noel's parents were about to be banished from the NOL. Now concerned about her family's future, Noel took the entrance exam to the Military Academy and though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in the year, 2196 AD. Once she entered the Academy she became fast friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover however Jin Kisaragi treated Noel like dirt because she reminded him of his own sister, Saya. Six months before her graduation, Noel was given an offer to join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard and to be Jin's secretary in the year 2198 AD but Jin still treated her as dirt which isn't much of a surprise to her. But on New Year's Eve in the year of 2199 AD, Jin abandon his post to go chase after Ragna the Bloodedge in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and Noel was assigned the task to return Jin to his post. Powers & Abilities *'The Realm:' An artificial landscape that she can create within her mind to take the form of The Altar. *'Soul Absorption:' Can absorb the fragments of Saya's soul into her body and get the memories of her past. Move Set *'Optic Barrel:' Can fire a bullet that distorts space and can shoot though a solid wall *'Bloom Trigger:' Fires a large energy blast from Bolverk *'Revolver Blast:' Fires four bullets as she twirls in midair *'Silencer:' Can shoot repeatedly against a downed opponent *'Spring Raid:' Can kick her opponent into the air *'Assault Though:' Can pass right though an opponent and hits them with a tackle *'Muzzle Filler:' Does a forward flip that allows her to catch an standing opponent with her legs *'Chamber Shot:' Turns Bolverk into a shotgun as Noel knocks back an opponent and it's the closest attack to Ragna's Hell's Fang. *'Totsuka Blade:' Launches a laser at her opponents and if she has her gunners out, she can use this laser to bounce off of them. *'Arrows of Heaven:' Launches a speedy projectile at her opponent *'Sword of Decimation:' Uses her blades to create a giant sword underneath her opponent's feet *'Origins:' Creates a barrier around herself that knocks foes back *'Ikutachi Blade:' A forward diagonal leap and slashes behind her foe with her eight blades and can even kick them into the air vertically skyward *'Divine Wrath of the Heavens:' Can make her gunners self-destruct *'Tokotachi Blade:' Sends her gunners to charge at her foe and deal damage to them Drives and Overdrives *'Chain Revolver:' An active stance in which her attacks become a different move which is perfect for combos. **'Chain Quasar:' Drive Attacks will become faster. *'Steins Gunners:' Creates and displaces floating gunners across the battlefield to attack foes at different angles. **'Steins Geiser:' Drive attacks lasers becomes stronger and it also works just like the Unlimited form of this attack. Distortions Drives *'Zero-Gun: Fenrir:' Jams the barrel of the gun forward and sprays them with machine gun fire, then blows them away with a charged shot from the Nemesis Stabilizer *'Bullet Storm ⇒ Zero-Gun: Thor:' Fires a volley of bullets which is followed by a missile *'Blessed Mirror:' Draws power from the Totsuka Blade and it can be amplified depending on how many Steins have been placed *'Wisdom of the Divines:' Binds her opponent as she gets above them to launch 8 swords to strike down on them at once Exceed Accels *'Zero-gun: Sleipnir:' After entering her Chain Quasar, she hits the foe before firing Thor at them as she transforms Bolverk into a railgun to fire a blast as it chases down her opponent being rocketed by the recently fired Thor or if used in her Active Flow, she can use her Chamber Shot and Fenrir along with Thor before she uses this move as an added bonus to deal massive damage. *'Pillar of Light:' After entering her Steins Geiser, she slashes at her foe before having her blades circling around them before being blasted by a pillar of light right underneath their feet. Astral Heats *'Valkyrie Veil:' Creates a shield in front, blocking the next attack. If she is hit during this time, she instantly counters the attack and follows it up with shooting her opponent multiple times and creates an explosion that destroys the foe with the energy glowing in the background *'Sword of the Godslayer:' She traps her opponent in a barrier as she flies up and transforms her eight blades into eight giant swords as they strike down into the ground and makes a huge explosion that engulfs the opponent or she can transform into a giant sword herself and slash at her opponent. Equipment *'Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk (Demon Guns: Bolverk):' Noel's signature weapons which were created by Nine of the Six Heroes to be one of the 10 Nox Nyctores and they are powerful enough to shoot though solid walls but it severs as a limiter for Noel's emotions. *'Lux Sanctus: Murakumo (God Bright: Gathering Clouds):' Eight telepathic blades which are the known weapon of the Murakumo Units created by Nine of the Six Heroes as one of the 10 Nox Nyctores. Alternate Forms Mu-12 Feats Strength *Overwhelmed Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi in a fight as Mu-12 during the climax of Continuum Shift. *Able to lift her Zero Gun: Sleipnir and Zero Gun: Fenrir with ease. *Spring Raid is capable of kicking heavy characters into the air including Iron Tager, who weights at 1,212.5 lbs or 550 kg. Speed *Is fast enough to keep up with Tsubaki and Nu-13. *Is fast enough to react to Take-Mikazuchi's blasts. Durability *Managed to survive a fight against Ragna when he was turned into a Black Beast-like state by Hades Izanami only escaping with minor wounds when she transformed into Mu-12. *Survived being swallowed whole by Ragna when he became the Black Beast. *Got thrown to a wall by Nu-13 in Episode 2 of BlazBlue Alter Memory. Skill *Highest synchronization rates with Armagus ever recorded at her entrance exam to the Military Academy. *Saved Ragna from Nu-13 by shattering the endless timeloops. *Killed Hades Izanami as Mu-12. *Absorbed the souls of Mu-12, Hades Izanami and The Origin to be fully reborn as Saya. Weaknesses *A terrible cook *Been called a boy or a young man by Bang Shishigami *Been given the nickname of Lacking Lady by Taokaka *Completely and utterly helpless when Bolverk is striped from her *Has a really bad case of identity crisis *Can only be killed by destroying her vessel with Kushinada's Lynchpin or by the Sealed Weapon: Izayoi *Got Team Remix Heart lost due to her reading the map upside down in Chapter 3 of BlazBlue Remix Heart Fun Fact *Her name means Christmas in French which is also related to her own birthday as well Category:Female Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Gods Category:BlazBlue Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Pure Good